


Love From A Distance

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love From A Distance

She smiles when his face fills the screen, his voice filling her ears. 

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

She falls silent, then, before she can stop herself, speaks softly. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His smile is soft, genuine and sweet. She knows he means his words as much as she meant her own. 

“I miss you John… it’s… so weird here without you.”

“I know baby, but I’ll be home soon… and we can always talk. You can call, or text, or e-mail… or we can do this…”

“Skype?”

“Yeah, doofus, skype.”

He is laughing a little, teasing her. 

“Doofus?”

“Oh come on baby… don’t sulk… you know I love you.”

“I love you too, jackass.”

He laughs again. 

“You going to sleep soon? It’s late there, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It’s late but you know I can’t sleep until I’ve seen your face.”

“I know baby.”

“When do you get home?”

“Two days.”

“Two…”

“Well, unless I can finish earlier. I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

“Alright. Goodnight Kate, love you.”

“Love you too John.”

She is smiling as she rings off, finally shutting down the computer. He always has a way of calming her, even if she still misses him. It will be at least a day before he gets home, supposedly two, and yet… suddenly she doesn’t mind as much. She can still see him.


End file.
